


Family Dinner

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike finally visits Ace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

Mindy had a gift for diffusing awkward situations by not noticing them. When he showed up on her doorstep at Thanksgiving, not meeting her eyes, shuffling his feet sheepishly, she threw her arms around him and exclaimed several happy teary greetings. She proceeded to do the same to Nick and Akela, who were looking smug until then. She pulled them all into the house, telling them to make themselves comfortable and shouting at the kids to get in here quick. Mike was relieved; Nick and Akela were startled. Clearly they had not expected to be pulled into the festivities when they’d pestered Mike about visiting his family.

Ace and Keisha came running into the hall. Ace’s eyes lit up.

“Dad!”

“Uncle Mike!”

They ran to him and threw themselves at his legs. He lifted them each onto his hips long enough to kiss them both on the head. “Hey, guys. Miss me?” He set them down. They weren’t small enough for him to carry at the same time anymore.

“Are you staying for supper?” Ace asked.

“Of course he is,” Mindy answered. “They all are. Right?”

Mike nodded. A weight had been lifted. Everyone was happy to see him and he felt significantly lighter already. “Yep. You guys, this is Nick and Akela. I’ve sort of been working with them.”

“Doing what?” Ace asked.

“He’s kinda like a superhero,” Nick cut in. “He fights the bad guys.”

Mike blushed. The kids grinned.

“So I know who you are,” Nick said, smiling at Ace. He turned to Mike’s niece. “What’s your name?”

“Keisha.” She extended her hand with a big smile, not shy at all.

“Nice to meet you, Keisha,” he said, shaking her hand. “I’m going to see if your mom needs help in the kitchen.”

Mike watched him go. He must be familiar with the hyperactivity of seven-year-old children. Way to extract yourself from the situation, Nick. Not that Mike minded. He hadn’t seen the kids in ages and would happily let them run him ragged. Akela looked a little uncomfortable, though. Mike figured she didn’t do family get-togethers much.

“Do you guys want to play superheroes with us?”

Akela looked at Mike, who nodded reassuringly. “Sure, we’ll play. I’ll be the bad guy.”

The kids’ eyes widened excitedly.

“Quick, get her!”

Akela ran outside (sensibly) and they chased her around. She let them tackle her to the ground several times, pretending to die dramatically, hamming it up so they’d laugh.

The kids had energy to spare, but Mike and Akela were exhausted when they were called in for dinner. They didn’t mind though. Mike missed feeling this kind of exhausted.

He also missed seeing so much food on the table at once. He suspected Nick and Akela did too. Mindy seemed kind of enamoured with Nick, as she would be with anyone who could cook but let her boss them around anyway. He slipped into domesticity easily, to Mike’s surprise. Akela seemed to be getting used to it too. Mike thought maybe it didn’t have to be such a long time before he came back. He couldn’t bring himself to stay just yet, but he could come back. He could visit more. Stepping back into the dad role would be easier now that he was assured of his family’s acceptance. He knew in the back of his mind that he would be welcome, but now he felt welcome. He felt like he belonged here again.


End file.
